Others: Family
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Sequel to my existing RoTG Story others. Tales of Jacks new life as a husband and father to his own child while struggling to adapt to this.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

In honor of Xeikm, I'll be naming each one these chapters of my sequel ROTG story I'm writing after my favorite songs. Starting with a song from Monster album by KISS

Who knew Elsa from Frozen would be the perfect for Jack Frost from RoTG movie!

Because of that I tore apart my OC Ero and Jack to see where or what I could do with them ...

**Easy Your Heart Out:**

Escaping from a water tank after being bond

A white rabbit being pulled form a top hat

Pulling a dove or bunny out of thin air

Removing hand cuffs with out a key

Levitating rope out of a basket

Assistant being cut in two

Reading a child's mind

Is this your card trick

Vanishing Assistant

Were all forms of simple magic tricks that a magician and his lovely Assistant could perform during a show. Entertained young children in an audience watching all these tricks take place before their eyes. Placing a form of marvel within their minds to the point some start to believe in very existence magic. Those rare few would go on to grow up to become a magician or illusionist as adults. Carrying on that invisible force that many humans within the modern world had forgotten about.

Transparent stream of energy went by a name Magical Flow a certain woman and...her son protected

Talking about the newly fledging to the ranks of the Guardians was currently still in bed of his home. With rays of the sun spilling through his window right above the brass frame bed he was in. Curled within layers of all wool bed linens and hand-sewn quilt down in Russian style refusing to get up. Still dressed in nightwear of a white coloring and was made of a cotton blend cotton fabric. Had him ignoring outside world that was taking place outside the room he currently called his bedroom.

"ERO!" Voice belonging to certain mother Christmas made him groan.

Stomping of heels on hard wood floors could be heard through the hallways as a Russian accent shouting a name. That belonged to the person that further buried him self under the layers of covers he been laying under. Not caring if the door to his room was opened in forceful way by over grown sweater wearing woman in skinny jeans. Her wedge heeled boots of calf length fit snuggly on silk stocking clad legs that still made heads turn. Side swift braid where all her hair resting on her bare shoulder peeking through neckline of the sweater she wore. Would move when she jerked her head to the side at the sight of someone refusing to move.

"Sulk later." She brought up his current mood.

She ended up stepping further into the room when the person under the cover told her to get lost in mumbled tone. On tot he bed she would plop reaching out and pulled the comforter off her far enough to reveal a face. What she looked upon was a face that didn't show expression of sleep like she through since there was one of pain. Upside smile matched the turmoil fill eyes that would not look to the mother figure sitting beside him.

"Haukea needs her father and you knew Jack had past." She spoke of what was bothering him.

"I really hate you right now." He sighed slowly rising into sitting position.

She ended up reaching out and patting him on his tussled up hair asking if he wanted freshly baked Blinis with any topping he wanted. Debating if she serve some type of scrambled eggs and meat as a dish first meal of the day. Knowing that whatever came out of her cooking would be enough to fill any one sitting at her table.

"Can't we go to workshop for breakfast since I hadn't been out shopping to fill the fridge." Ero placed his feet on bedroom floor after stretching his cramped muscles.

Taking a standing position for a short minute or two before making his way to contacting bathroom to ready him self for the day. Slamming the door before his retreating form looking back at the reason why he had to wake. Who waved at him with sway of her hand saying she'll be waiting with Haukea by the doorway in the kitchen. Only answer he gave her was she needed to bring the Ram Plushie for the little boy she was taking about.

Had her bouncing off the bed she had made him leave to for the room so she could travel out his bed room door. Turning left to head toward another door that had a nameplate with words Haukea Wales-Frost hangs from a tack. Tekla would open expecting to find an infant boy with Snow White hair slumbering soundly in his crib. Cuddling his Mountain Sheep stuff animal within his small arms while tucked under hand-sewn quilt. Instead found the child was lively awake by standing on sock clad feet reaching toward someone.

"Thought you weren't coming back after choosing to visit Elsa." Tekla spoke of Fabled Snow Queen humans viewed as a negative influence.

"Had to cut my visit short when she advice me that being mad at him for minor fight was pointless." Jack answered fidgeting with his staff unable to make eye contact with her.

"He in bathroom moping." She spoke of where Ero decided to hide.

Jack ended up leaving her and the small child he was entertaining with his icy ability to check in with angry Ero. To side of a crib North had carved Tekla would go hush the child before he unleashed his tears on them. Raising one of her polished nailed clad hands toward the Starry Yellow colored eyes that sparkled like a Super Nova. Telling him in her native tongue with bit of her Russian accent leaking through everything was fine. That everything between his parents would be all right since a bit of his father's past had come up. Just needed to be handled between the two while she spent time with her favorite Godchild until their return.

"What a wonderful gift your were." She spoke of how he came to his parents.

After being granted his guardianship and even falling into a serious commitment with Jack a week later took place. Two thought christening their new home after moving in would be good idea their first night in Ero's house. Led to pleasurable hours of psychical coupling in repeated fashion left they satisfied in more ways the one. Just didn't prepare them for what happen in form of a new life forming inside of Ero during a 9-month process. Ended with birth of a male new born with the Workshop with light of Moon illuminating the area in which birth took place.

"What a cute couples you and my daughter would make?" She was struck with an idea.

Into her arms Haukea would he taken curious about what his Godmother meant by him being a couple with Aleksandrina. He liked being around her when they had playdates on a weekly basis. Visits to each his or her owns homes were always enjoyable no matter who brought them, or the mood. Sweet treats and beverages they were able to drink or snack on during those times. Were apart of pleasant memories rushing through this child's mind while he was lifted up. 

"Ready we get." Tekla took him into her arms.

She turned on her heels feet holding him tight in one of her arms not once letting him go as she moved. Making sure to pull a leather bag use for a diaper bag over her free shoulder along side his outer winter wear. Taking the child out of his bedroom with her taking a familiar path to certain bedroom. Where she would have entered if door hadn't been frozen shut from inside rather securely.

"Needed we are not." She walked pass the door. "Let's give a few?"

Haukea only waved his arms around in his own form of agreement with her before sparkle caught his eye. He ended up giving her toothless grin when reminded of magic infused into structure he called home. Strong sensation in every brink and wooden beam that made up this place could be felt. By this boy, with his still developing eyes since he came from out of the creator of this place.

Making the trip from stair well to entrance of the kitchen for Tekla easy since she ended up finding unwanted guest. A face she only seen when the woman had reached the status of legendary figure. Sitting on one of the dining room chairs waiting patiently with her hands folded in her lap.

"Awaiting Jack." Tekla greeted her.

"He insisted I meet Ero." She noticed Haukea's staring at her. "Here I am."

"Meet his child." She encouraged her to look upon the child in her arms.

Elsa raise from her seat looking at the child that hadn't blinked when he laid his eyes on her person. To only be joined at the table by Tekla and Haukea taking the seat right next to the chair she occupied. To only be handed the infant with big eyes staring down on her form with these big eyes. Openly displaying his innocence while she was instructed on how to cradled Haukea within her arms. Who reached up with one of his little hands for her braid to take a hold of the end. His tiny fingers weaved through her hair instead of tugging like Elsa feared taking in the feeling as he giggled.

Being reminded that his own father had the same coloring and even the same texture when allowed touching. Giving this child comforting sense that this woman was some how apart of this family.

"Your certainly are Jack's bundle." Elsa combed her own fingers through child's own hair.

"He should be after 3 hours labor." Ero's voice had her look up. "I went through to bring him into this world."

"You no angry anymore?" Tekla asked with snickered in her voice.

Ero ended up looking to the someone who dragged him down here to meet a woman who also owned his heart. By the sight of her holding the child he and Jack had together as Tekla was sitting next to her. Showing Elsa through clear verbal commands what she should do with Haukea. Did Jack tell all he needed to know when how he needed to give this woman a chance.

"You're very lucky to have him." Elsa was ready hand child to Ero.

"Yeah you could say that." Jack tightly Ero's arm.

Toward frozen feeling of skin Ero was drawn when he made his way toward Elsa and their child. Not that he had to reach out the whole way when small hand meant him half way taking hold of a finger. Instead of giggling from excitement of new sights he was taking in a single word came out.

"Did he just?" Jack was the first to hear Haukea's word.

"Speak." Ero and Elsa smiled agreeing with winter spirit.

Tekla's form of congratulating them all was bringing up the open invitation she made toward. Workshop. Stating she wasn't going to wait around for them to start moving after getting over this impasse. By making her way over to the doorway with glass knob that didn't led to outside. Placing on of her hands on the transparent surface that made up the doorknob with out a care. Allowing an image of North's private office and work area within the Workshop area to appear. Not that she was going to open the door knowing what lay on other side wasn't a Mild Weather.

"Want to explain?" Jack asked Ero about their mode of travel to Elsa.

"Fine as long as she spends the night for a few days so I can get to know her better and relationship you guys have." Ero steps away from Jack.

He ends up removing Haukea from Elsa's arms telling her the doorway works on the same principle as North's Snow Globes. That Instead of opening a vortex that only lasts for a short of time. Allowed someone to use a glass doorknob upon a door to take him or her were they need to go. By imaging where they need to go that will appear as a scene within the knob when touched by someone. Upon opening the door completely they are taken the location that desired in this world.

"Nice." Elsa understood the making behind Ero's doorway.

"I thank my mom for teaching me what she knows." Ero sadly spoke of Edwyna.

"Your the son of the ..." Elsa spoke of the Ash Witch.

Haukea within Ero's arms happily cheered the loudest when his grandmother was brought up. Way his eyes naturally lit up at the mention of someone he never met put an unwanted idea into Ero's mind. He just had to make sure that Jack wouldn't end up following him or finding out.

"Is Hakase in by chance?" Ero would ask Tekla by pacing over to her.

Jack with Elsa behind him chased after Ero when Tekla opened the doorway to reveal North's office on other side. They all entered in a liner formation chatting among them selves about Spirit of Halloween. Who happened to be standing out of the door 's range of view searching though books. On a near by shelf that could held most of North's more treasured tomes and texts. Not really showing much interest in any of them until he set his glowing blue eyes on guests.

"Your door works." He noticed what they walked through. "You have to show this trick some time."

He openly walked around the levitating door that was slammed shut by an up set Jack when Ero wouldn't acknowledge him. Elsa found refused near Tekla wanting to know about North's latest ice creation. That was still castle looking structure crossed with a roll coaster that wrapped around the room. What was missing had to be small training that yet another Yeti by accident destroyed.

"Actually that's someone I'm willing to share." Ero approached Hakase with Haukea still tucked in his arms.

Infant hadn't fallen sleep to the beat of his father's heartbeat by the time they arrived at the Workshop. Handing him off to any body else would end in a messy flurry of snow from whiny tot. Leaving Ero to seek out Hakase whole he asked him to do something that had him looking from Elsa to Jack. Then back to Ero who now wore a frown while he cradled Haukea slowly in his arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Hakase asked in quietest voice.

"I need to sort this out and you're..." He bit his lower lips. "...My best choice right now."

"Your Jack wills..." Hakase saw a familiar sight before him.

Be reminded of the past he had to inherit when his niece didn't have a father to lean on or a mother to love her. Made him and Lorre take on an early ole of parents to a teenage girl by the name of Emily. Who had needed them at a difficult moment in her young life after news of her dad was given to her.

"All right." Hakase caved quietly. "Lorre is going to look forward to this!"

"Thanks." Ero could only grin for a short time.

The sight of Elsa looking over to Jack with eyes he used the first time he confessing his feelings to Jack. Pulled at his heart and had his tighten his hold on a child that held pieces of Winter Spirit. As frown returned as he allowed only a few tears to fall from his eyes when he ended up slightly bowing his head. Telling Hakase when to come for him and his child a few nights from now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

Starting with a song Under Construction by Missy Elliott.

* * *

**Nothing Out There For Me:**

Ero ended up returning to his child hood home needing some place to get his chaotic mind back together with Haukea. His mother couldn't turn her own son away from her doorstep after hearing everything. Not that he was in the mood to hear 'I told you so' from her when he started to settle back in. Choosing to ignore her while he set Haukea in nursery that Edwyna built. Not once had the child cried when taken away from his home he only got a chance to know temporarily. Preferring in strange way his grandmother's home over one Ero and Jack had him in.

"His more magical influenced then I thought." Edwyna spoke about her grandson.

Edwyna currently held her grandson with in her arms while she looked over one of her many spell tomes. One she was reading from was using one of her newer books that contained a Universal Travel charm. Certain materials she needed and getting those items wasn't going to be easy for her. Bargaining or trading with a few guardians or spiritual beings to even get her hands on something. Had her relieved her son was here at least to handle the long distanced trips had to be taken for rare ingredients. Meant more time to spent with her grandson and teach him what her son knew.

"You sure I can't take to Workshop?" Ero asked about leaving Haukea in North's care.

"I rather be given the second chance at being a maternal figure after failing with you." She looked to smile Haukea had.

"You weren't a failure as a mother." Ero could only smile. "Just a TAD over-protective."

Haukea then giggled at sight of Edwyna's sparkling ear rings hanging on one of her ears gave off strong radiance. Distracting him from Ero leaving colonial style kitchen with stone fireplace large enough to hold two adult. Where he made his way down a short hallways out to foyer and front entrance. Turning to face a stair well he traveled up ward toward second level where rooms were. One he headed to was at the end of the hall to your left next to the doorway that led to the attic.

He would enter to find all the windows frost over with images of guardians drawn on the glass panels through out. To only be removed with wave of Ero's hand when his heart started to ache at the image of Jack. Curtains to the windows covered them so peeking eyes wouldn't watch Ero undress everything he was wearing. Not that keeping fear of Jack coming through a open was gong to take place thanks to protective magic. That completely encased the house from brink to pressed wooden skeleton found deep within the house. Keeping out unwanted intruders like a frustrated Jack of the house unless invited in by occupant.

"At least your trying." Ero smiled to him self.

He looked to the ring he hadn't taken off since day he took the oath and became what his spouse was at the moment. Not that he had the heart to come face to face with Jack after a discovery that pained his love for Jack. Just his scattered courage and unbalance self had him running to the shelter of his mother until he was ready. Making him feel like he betrayed the one person who hadn't given up on him by trying to reach out. A still brought a smile to Ero's face when he thought about Jack.

Didn't stop him from adjusting his massager bag when he on his shoulder while he pulled out a Snow Globe. Whispering a location that showed a haunted forest somewhere in wildness of Asia. Had his tossing the Snow Globe before him awaiting the Vortex to form in front of him. He would walk through making sure to pull on a pair of fur lined gloves made of Leather from a Yak's skin. Not paying attention to someone with a blue hoodie with a crook in hand sneaking into his bed room. From hallway closet he had been hiding in after slipping in when magical shields were down.

"Your not getting rid of me so easily." This person mumbled pulling pooch cover his head off.

He looked around this bed room to find all kinds furniture that reminded of the life he once had 300-yrs ago. What caught his attention out of everything was recently framed picture hanging above a bed. Scene of him beside Ero holding their son would be removed from spot it was hung. Brought tears of unwanted separation toward two people he wanted back in his immortal life. Down frame would go with contains being removed and folded enough to be placed in hoodie's pocket. Who would run through after Ero through the vanishing vortex not caring where he go.

* * *

Some Where Within The Asian Wilderness

"DAMN IT!" Ero couldn't stand how Jack followed him. "GO HOME!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT!" Jack screamed back.

Ero was the one that shut him up when a Mantis-looking creature was done cutting a path for them to travel. To come back to his master being Ero in the form of a figurine made of crystal material. Into a leather pouch figurine would be placed by Ero leading the way down the cleared path. Needing to be weary of what lurked in the tropical plants that surround the newly made dirt trail. Would be walked down by Ero completely ignoring Jack following behind him the whole time.

"Quiet!" Was Ero's only warning to Jack.

He didn't want to telling him to be quiet so they wouldn't attract awaiting predator some where in hiding. Had Jack whispering about why couldn't carry on a conversation about Ero's absence. To only be reminded of the last party Norths hosted where more the guardians were invited. Among those spirits of astral nature was a spider ones that carried names of oriental kinds with yellow. Ever so staring at both Ero and Jack with Cheshire Cat grins hissing as they spoke. In no way would Tekla or Bunnymund allowed Jack let alone Ero near those creatures during that gathering. Never got around to telling them why or reason behind not socializing with them.

"They're known for trapping attract pretty boys like us in woven traps." Ero finally informed Jack. "Where they kill us and store use away for later."

"Meaning?" Jack asked knowing what was being told to him wouldn't be good.

"They eat us after liquating us from inside out." Ero did some hand gestures.

Jack was left in a form of shock when they stopped walking and came face to face with large spider wed. Ero made sure to attached a red Sand Timer to one his belt loops while he walked forward. Pulling out a cylinder container made of plastic with screw off lid he removed with a gloves hand. Before tugging at loosen silken strands he would coil in the container in careful matter. Making sure to not shake part of the massive web knowing he would bring unpleasant company. Slowly filling to the brim of container replacing the cap he would end up placing back in his bag.

Pulling out another one when he kneeled down to the ground using tweezers to pick up dried spider venom. Bright green coloring told him the spider had passed by here and would return if he didn't' hurry. Picking up as many of these small spheres or hole less beads to fill this container had him being careful. Popping one within his hands would result in acidic substance able to eat through ANYTHING.

"Done!" Ero whispered placing another capped container within his bag.

He stepped away from the under parts of the web making sure to check the Sand Timer that hang off his pants. Showing red sand within the glass was about to run out on him if didn't get out in time. Over to observant Jack he went not caring for what he has to say to him as he points at the web.

Who was told to shut up by Ero when he ended up teleporting them out of the area

* * *

Deep Within The Jungles Of Brazil

Ero came to the entrance of a grass created hut where heavy scent of herbs and incense was being burned. Cover a more intense smell that had Jack waiting a feet from the structure that Ero entered. Forgetting about what was happening in side so he could take in the view of surrounding plants. What got his attention was a Brightly colored flower that reflected his own hair and eye coloring. He would end up picking a few to stuff in his pockets of his hoodie for later gift.

"JACK!" Ero called to him when he walked out of hut carrying basket full of stuff. "What are your doing?"

He didn't want to leave Jack outside a hut of a witch doctor resided doing all kinds of super natural tricks. Not that he wanted Winter spirit to come in with him while he bargained for disturbing items. Filled a woven basket made from high grass found from a near by pond growing out of mulk.

"Nothing..." He spun around from the now picked out plant. "We going to next location."

Ero ended up using a Snow Globe from his bag to open a vortex to his mother's home to send filled basket through. Aid he got was from one of his mother's contracted spirits of plant element. Her vines carried the basket from Ero's hands passing thin barrier of the portal between two locations.

"We moving on?" Jack asked watching Ero.

"You know where Sandy Man's Island is located?" He asked.

"Hope on." Jack gets on his staff and levitates inches into the air.

Ero ended up releasing a familiar Dragon-Steed he would mount telling Jack to keep up when creature took off.

* * *

Sandy Man's Island

Mermaid lagoon was first place Ero landed with his Dragon-Steed just on the shore of the body of water. He was greeted by a sight of a waterfall that fell into clear surface of the water when he dismounted. Making sure to asked the inhabitants that started to appear curious about why he was here.

"I'm just here to for a few things my mother may have sent a message ahead." Ero didn't want alarm them.

He answer came in the form of a swirl of gold sand coming from behind him forming an arrow pointing other way. He would take grabbing the reins of his Dragon-Steed to led creature away from lagoon. Not caring he and his ride would have to follow their form of escort toward where ever Sandy was. By walking the whole way taking in the sights of landscape that remind him of how this place came to be.

By remembering a tale:

Island of Sleepy Sand created when a shooting star fell to Earth during end of the Golden Age during Pitch's rampage. Once a instead of sinking into the ocean after landing on water's exterior, or even explode into thousands of piece. Ended up becoming a independent land mass undetectable to certain human eyes. Over countless centuries those tendrils of polished grain acted as a home to the Guardian of Dreams. Where he slept when not doing his duty being sung to by visiting mermaids.

Tale was told to him on a repeated basis as mostly a bedtime story from lips of his mother when being tuckered in. She always told him what he could get certain ingredients from and all kinds of sand. Even brought him here to show how magical flow she and he protects work in it's own way.

"HEY! DOWN THERE!" He was pulled from his train of thought by Jack's shouting from above his head.

Ero just kept walking choosing to ignore the cheerful screams of someone now circling around his head. His Dragon-Steed nostrils flared filling the air with ember filled smoke that some how move upward. Some how got in the way of Jack's line of sight and breathing pathways when inhaled. Leaving Jack to make a crush landing into the sand right before Ero and his Dragon-Steed. Coughing every few puffs of air he took in just to breath to get the taste of smoke out his mouth.

"Here." Ero tosses a vial at him. "Drink what's inside and you'll respiratory system will be restored."

Jack caught the corked vial while he struggled to get to his bare feet when he couldn't stand after first attempts. To only get after third effort tightly holding that vial insisting that Ero at least slow down. Not once was he answered by Ero as the Dragon-Steed snuffed every few steps Jack took. Solely focused on bringing back two different jars filled with Napping, Sleepiest, and Now-as-sleepy sand.

* * *

Mother Nature's Empire

Gaining access to the uncharted place wasn't easy for anyone who wasn't a guardian graced by MiM. Making Ero and Jack apart of the lucky few to walk passed a illusionary barrier hidden with an old tree. What they stepped on was a kingdom made completely out of trees and aged plants.

"Reminds me of a tree house." Jack spins around.

"Hello!" Ero yelled into the vast emptiness. "Miss. Pitchiner! You here!"

Jack had to cover his ears when Ero's voice started to bounce off solid walls of the petrified wooden walls. Complaining very openly that Ero needed to find another way to gain Mother's Nature's attention. What he got was a twisting set of vines coming toward them form the ceiling. Holding a medium size bag made of canvas tied shut that it would dump within Ero's hands in one move. To only retract when Jack's icy finger tried to touch one of green leaves dangling from vine's tip.

"She doesn't like outsiders much." Ero whispered to Jack.  
"What we come here for anyway?" Jack asked about the bag.

"Special seeds." Was all Ero could tell Jack before pocketing the bag.

Turning back around to take the same way he and Jack took to get in needing to mount his Dragon-Steed. Not once would he take the offer of ridding behind Jack upon his staff when he chased him.

Returning to his mother's home wasn't easy with the unwanted guest following him the whole way. Not once did Jack turn away or leave him like Ero wanted when his Dragon-Steed brought him Edwyna's front door. All he could do when he was ready to walk up those steps and enter the door. Was turn toward Jack hiding his every emotion within him when he spoke these words.

"I still adore Jack and problematic persona of yours that always gets you in all sorts antics, but I need more time to sort this all out."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

Starting with a song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

Not that I support pairing of Jack Frost from ROTG and Elsa from frozen in anyway since they do make a pair. Just in this story Jack had history wit her that and resulted in relationship that didn't work out.

I do not care for your mean comments or `flames` about this chapter!

* * *

**Bad Romance:**

Tekla took upon visiting Ero and his mother with an excuse she needed to check in on the boy after he left her care. On the front door she would appear dressed in Green and Red outfit that match one North would wear. Minus the hair that was replaced by a more knitted cap sewn together with ribbons and pieces of fabric. A woven basket filled with all kinds of freshly baked food and knitted winter wear hangs off one of her arms. Beside her was a forced Hakase dressed in rather modern clothes with his greatly shortening carrying a potted flower.

"In we come, yes?" Tekla asked Edwyna when she opened her front door and found her and Hakase on her front porch.

Instead of slamming the door in their faces as her form of wanting them to leave her and her family alone for now. She allowed them in with instructions on where to go in her house until Ero awoke. To greet them with Haukea in his arms since Ero was sleeping in after a long night.

"Is Jack going to be able to spend time with Haukea when time comes?" Hakase wondered if Jack's parental rights were still intact.

"When my son gets around to allowing him." Edwyna shrugged. "So be it."

She ended up telling them stay from up stairs knowing Tekla had a habit of waking Ero to early in morning for some reason. Hakase on the other hand just like stepping on a slumbering Ero. Until he was ready for company on his own terms with out being pressured into putting up with them. None of that would be happening here since he came here in need of a shoulder to cry on.

"Make your selves at... home..." She flinched when she spoke last part.

Away from them she would walk showing Tekla where all the food brought needed to be place in order for everything to stay fresh. Leaving Hakase alone in the entrance hall to re-open the front door. Where a waiting Jack Frost had landed just seconds ago weary of house's magical defensives.

"I feel like a vampire every time I've got to wait to enter this place." Jack stepped in.

"Want to be one?" Hakase offered.

"I like me for me." Jack knew Hakase could turn him if he wanted.

"All right." Hakase backed off. "You know where to go?"

Jack ended up nodding his head when he started to climb up the stairs instead of flying heading for Ero's bedroom. Following the same path he taken first time he used when he snunk in here, and found Ero. Glad this plan he formed with Tekla and Hakase to help him get his son was working. He couldn't take about night alone in a house near his pond without laugher of his child or Ero. Lying in a bed made for two in nothing at all with nobody to cuddle next to late at night, or wake up to next. Share stories with late to night after putting down a sleepy child insisting he wasn't tired. Tugged at his heart to badly that running to North's workshop to seek comfort from his parental figures. Didn't help the voice that started to form with in heart when Ero and their child haunted his dream.

He used his crook part of his own cane to slightly open the door by catching the knob in one swipe. Making sure to walk into the room excepting to find a sight of Ero missing clothes or wrapped in a towel. What he found was Ero curled up in his covers of his bed facing away form the door. His nightwear was still on rather worn since nightstand next to the bed was covered in papers and opened books. While Haukea was wide being placed in his playpen by one of Edwyna's contractual spirits. Transparent being was careful in placing the child back before returning to Edwynal

"Daddy!" Haukea called to Jack when he noticed him enter.

"How's my little guy?" He whispered setting his staff aside.

"Daddy." Haukea kept chanting his name.

Jack made sure to close Ero's bedroom door before making his way toward playpin to greet Haukea. He kneeled down with a single hand to cherish a bright smile that appeared on infant's face. Who happily was cheered in his presence by swinging his arms around in the air to catch snowflakes. Jack started to create as his form of play to distract his own son before going toward Ero. Sight of him had Jack crawling around covered form needing to be close by slipping into narrow space. Laying his own head on sliver of pillow Ero's own head was on trying to fight back tears. Not wanting those feelings of loneliness to surface when he was finally was reunited with his other half.

He knew the romantic time he spent with Elsa aka Ice Queen was a time during his 300-yrs-life time. Both shared numerous preferences from their affinity for ice element, social outcasts, and their solitary lifestyles. Was what drew them together as a couple in eyes of anyone looking upon them. They were able to comfort each other through usage of conversation or intercourse. Would have lasted if they didn't get stuck some kind of repeated motion over those decades. Put an end to what they shared as a couple since being close friends was a better idea.

Unlike now...

When he was now facing someone that had come to fill the hole within his heart made of ice. Thought of Ero and a child then made together left out his heart had him now seeking them out. Need to be near them had him laying here right now taking in a sight he used to wake up to.

"Haukea!" Ero noticed the chill in the room. "What I tell you about messing with temperature."

"He's kind of busy with my snowflakes." Jack couldn't help but answer.

Ero ended up sighing at a sight before him knowing Jack once more found a way into a magical protected house. Not that his mother tried to change barriers to keep him out by altering them and placing new charms up. Only ended with unarmed Jack just laying there and staring back at him.

"Want me to get you something more comfortable to wear?" Ero asked looking over Jack's clothes.

"Got any in nice pair of bottoms." Jack yawned.

Ero was to tired to get up and stumbling over to his chest of draws to get what Jack wanted so he could change. Instead he replied on a trick he used at time like this that had him removing what Jack in place of something else. Being a pair of simple pajama pants that Jack would always wear to bed.

"No cuddling." Ero allow under the covers with him.

"Not even quickie?" Jack wiggles his eyebrows.

"Want to be sent back?" Ero yawned.

Jack ended up reaching toward Ero's pierced lobe and traced the metal that made up the carded metal. Stating in hushed tone of voice only Ero could hear how he missed waking beside him. Point he made by tracing over the backings that kept Ero's single earrings in place beating back an urge.

"JACK!" Ero started give in to Jack's touching forgetting that Winter Spirit's icy touch aroused him.

He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled away chilled finger from his ear lobe to he could think more clearly. Knowing this was second time in a week's time that Jack had used under handed tactics. To get into his mother's house just to look him and their child told him something was still there.

"I'm not stopping until you come back." Jack turned Ero's grip on his hand into one entwining their fingers. "How about it?"

"Stubborn ass." Ero mumbled trying to pull his hand away.

All Jack could do was cuddle up to Ero's covered form tucking his chin under his own with their hands still connected. Not once did Ero fight back against the action that was so natural for them. Falling into this peaceful sleep with last thought in his mind being how he and Jack should get back together.

Not knowing that spying eyes came from the doorway that was owned by two people that helped Jack. Tekla couldn't stop elbowing Hakase in his chest long enough saying she was right about this one. Not once was Halloween spirit going to object with women whose temper he feared. Somewhat agreeable that their plan to bring these tow back together worked with out Edwyna interrupting.

"Playmate we must make." Tekla bit her lower lip to not speak so loudly.

"You still on the whole Aleksandrina and Haukea being together." Hakase was rather bothered.

"Lorre given birth, yet?" She asked about Hakase's pregnant husband.

Bringing up that last plan to conceive children they want wasn't a welcoming notion for Hakase at the moment. That finally happens after multiply attempts and positions they went through in order become parents. Each month that passed for him was another day of moody Lorre blaming him for what he did. He took in strides knowing the whole ordeal would end when this pregnancy was over. Would bring him and Lorre a child of their very own to fill a life long void.

"Decide on name yet?" Tekla asked with twinkle in her eye.

"We don't know the gender or even what mixture of species our offspring will be." He sighed.

He knew Lorre didn't like visiting the local medical centers with their homeland to check on those small things. Leaving him to push whatever concern he had toward the back of his mind. Unable to discuss these feelings with very person his heart beat for in fear of angering him further. Meant spending another night in the space in a barn where he stores his steeds on lower level. Place he hollowed out was made shift furniture from Golden Age of his youth created in to an apartment.

"Come to Workshop." Tekla offered. "Yetis take care of Lorre."

Once more Hakase was stuck with out an answering since he and Lorre interaction hadn't been long. Leaving him to agree in use of her Yetis to get Lorre to a place he would be safe and comfortable.

"You two done?" Edwyna asked coming from behind them.

"Just look at make up session." Tekla ended up answering her.

Hakase was left to close the door of the bedroom so two boys and child inside wouldn't witness to divas clash. Using the excuse he would meet Tekla outside when she was ready to leave for Workshop. By getting ready to step into the shadows of near by wooden table if he wasn't stop. Same spirit that placed Haukea within the playpen appeared before him with a filled bag.

"Inside are items that may ease Lorre's progressing pregnancy." Edwyna advised. "A male carrying a child is pain full and shouldn't suffer."

"...Anything to help." Hakase took hold of the handle.

Tekla flipping loose pieces of her hair waved her polished nails at him to go on home to Romania to see Lorre. Wanting him to prepare his husband for trip they were going on to if Lorre was cooperative. He hoped would happen when he dropped into his own shadow with gift in hand. Travel he took home wasn't to age wooden front step of a house he shared with Lorre that instant. Instead he was taken to his made shift apartment to find someone lying on worn bed. He was on his side with his hands over his stomach wearing one of Hakase's tunics that were stretched out. Over area of his body that started to expend outward near his lower abdomen. Had Hakase being careful in walking over to side of bed and sit so he could tell other to wake in a calm matter. He just had to put the filled bag by pair of discarded books had been thoroughly read.

"Lorre, You need to find some where more comfortable to sleep." He gently called out.

He got was a pillow barely thrown at him before he was stared at by bed rumpled Lorre asking him where he been. To only be told they were relocating to North's Workshop until birth of their child and figure out what was growing in Lorre. Some how soften the man before Hakase to tears. Saying he wanted him backs in there home with him instead of out here in this drafty barn apartment.

"I'm sorry about my aggressive behavior... and repeated rejections." Lorre allowed Hakase to wipe away his tears.

"Hormones." Hakase understood.

"I hate how they screw me up." Lorre weakly spoke rubbing his stomach.

He ended up drawing Hakase's hand toward his own to feel kicks of their child to sound of his voice. To only have his choice in clothing pointed out by very person he came back here to drag back into the house. Would bring more tears to Lorre's face followed by an explanation on another ruined shirt. Would be dismissed by Hakase picking him up and putting him into his lap with swift motion.

"Let's get you dressed and packed." Was all Hakase needed to say before he relocating them to their shared bedroom of their home. Through use of his shadowy gifts he changed and groomed Lorre for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

Starting with a song Hercules - An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack by Alan Menken.

* * *

**Speak of the Devil:**

Ero ended up returning to his and Jack's home with their child to only come face to face with very women that made him have his doubts. Elsa offered to talk about any subject that Ero could ask her while Jack watched Haukea. Leaving his two loves interests in the sitting area of the house insisting something happen.

"So..." Elsa smoothes out her skirt.

"Tea?" Ero offered her some.

"Yeah... That would be great." She tried to smile.

When she looked toward him to make eye contact with his own what she got was a nervous expression that copied her own. Had him reaching toward a Russian tea set that laid between them on a coffee table. Porcelain set was hand crafted by Yetis from the furnaces of North's Workshop before being painted by Tekla. North was the one that planned out the whole design on paper from cups held the tea to serving trey. Was currently being used to brew up a fresh pot of Ginger blended spices and Herbs that made up liquid. Would be poured into a cup that Elsa was allowed to pick up with choosing of sugar, honey, lemon, or milk. After adding those options to her drink she sat with her legs now crossed still unable to look at Ero.

"Jack couldn't stop talking about you." Elsa brought up all the times her and Jack had been together. "He seem quite a...person..."

"Coming from someone he reached the level of mythical figure all by her self." He complemented her statue with Spiritual World..

"Thanks." She blushed looked down to her teacup.

He offered her tea of cookies his mother had made for him when he left her home with Jack just days before. Few Else took were oatmeal made treat with raspberry pressed into the middle that was made from all natural products. Went great with drink she was allow was sip while topic of conversation needed to be spoken.

"You don't need to be scared about me and Jack rekindling." Elsa tilts her head slowly chewing.

"That I've come to surmise." Ero remembered Jack's lecture from hours ago.

"Being?" Else asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I'm come to accept you as apart of Jack's life." He flops down beside her.

Action almost made Elsa drop the teacup she hadn't finished off if wasn't for pillar of ice doing the catching. Had Ero inviting Jack into the living room asking what he had done with Haukea since child never liked being left alone. To only be told Tekla and North with their own child had dropped in for yet another unannounced visit. An idea of leaving their son with the pair was a good idea. At the time, so Jack could drop in on his old friend and beloved socializing without him. What he got was a smiling scene of civil conversation mostly about him in form of teatime.

"He still does that to this very day." Ero said something about Jack's bed habits that made Elsa laugh.

"I'm not that bad!" Jack chimed in.

He ended up stealing the cookie filled tin before he was offered any stating he had improved on what they spoke about. Taking the furthest seat from pair he could shouldering his staff just waiting for something to happen. Way both stared back at him after he entered the room would send chills up someone's spine. Not that Ero needed to have an ability or affinity over icy element like Jack or Elsa for expression he carried. Elsa on other hand just didn't like how her conversation about Jack hadn't interrupted by him.

"WHAT?" Jack sat there staring unable to take tension.

"You could share?" Elsa pointed out the tin his snatched.

"Ever since my mom sent me care packages during my stay at North's workshop." Ero explained to Elsa. "Jack came to prefer her cookies to ones made by Tekla."

"Really?" Elsa couldn't believe what Ero just said.

Ero ended up leaving Elsa and Jack to fetch one of Tekla's made homemade treats in form of another tin. Was more of clay shaped jar with match lid that Ero laid on the coffee table with noticeable thud.

"Go ahead since she always keeps it stocks." Ero encouraged Elsa to peek him and taste contains. "You'll be surprised."

Elsa leaned forward just enough with stretched out hand to lift the lid her self while she used other to reach in. Pulling out a powdery white spherical pastry that was light in her hands and kind of doughy in her fingers. She would press pass her lips in gentlest of matter nibbling just one of edges taking her time in sampling.

"Well?" Jakc needed her answer when he couldn't take waiting.

"Give her a few minutes." Ero walked over to Jack. "Put that down before Tooth finds out."

"Can't take another lecture about tooth care?" Jack teased Ero on the subject.

"We all don't have perfect teeth that are all white." Ero knew why Mini-fairies had crush on Jack.

"Not all of us can make babies." Jack brought up Ero's biological talent.

"Don't you have a snow day to make?" Ero asked in gruff tone.

"Why you ready to take me up on that in public place offer?" Jack winked placing a few cookies from stolen tin in his mouth.

Both ended up having they're own private staring contest with Ero slowly inching one of his hands tin in Jack's own. Before he could tug away the item to put away or Jack could snatch stolen tin out of Ero's reach. Elsa gawked out something about flavor being different in both of these pastries. Currently being presented to her by Ero as a form of taste testing to get why Jack's prefers one to other.

"They're both sweet tasting in their own ways and have distinct flavors all there own." She stuck whole cookie in her mouth.

"Glad to know mine better then what witch can brew." Tekla's voice had their heads turning.

"HI!" Aleksandrina from her mother's arms waved at them.

Down Aleksandrina went after agreeing to stay out of Ero's lab, away from portal doorway, and other area of the house. From her mother's arms where her furred lined cloak and hand knitted mittens was taken off by Tekla. Who allowed her daughter to run off away from them squealing happily in her green and red attire. From her pull on boots made of traveling in snow that went with her toe to hip length, all white stockings. As her outfit was overall styled dress with fanned skirt attached while she wore a long sleeve shirt under neither. She would be allowed to run around in without getting over heated since this house was magical regulated. To help maintain an individual guest's temperature so they wouldn't get physically ill.

"She's gotten big." Elsa watched Aleksandrina move around. "Reminds me of my sister."

"Yes, she's hand full." Tekla sighed folding her daughter's outerwear. "You tell me of this tasting contest?"

Jack then hands Ero stolen tin not wanting to suffer wrath of a women who could used Prada heels to kick down a door. Before informing her that Ero was trying to prove a point about his preference in cooking. All started when he stole food out Edwyna's kitchen when he used to sneak into her house. From left overs in her fridge to stews on stove Jack stole some kind of taste. Some how her cooking ended up reminding him of Colonel America era he was originally from. Not that home made food that Tekla been made for him and Ero wasn't still liked by him...just didn't give him nostalgic tingling.

"HA!" Tekla wasn't impressed. "She may have skill, but she doesn't have heart."

"Still..." Ero tried to defend his mom.

Jack stole the tin back from Ero whispering he wasn't acting much like a son when speaking of her cooking. Down he would kneel curious face of Aleksandrina asking if she wanted one to snack on. Out she would reach with her hand taking a few with chopped blueberry and strawberry in middles. To only step away and find a step on one of seats being asked by Ero if want tea. Elsa gave her a napkin so she wouldn't get crumbs on her lap when Aleksandrina decide to sit next to her.

"You look pretty like mommy." Aleksandrina liked Elsa's dress.

"What a nice little lady you are..." Elsa was impressed with Aleksandrina's manners.

Ero ended up pouring cups of tea for Aleksandrina and Tekla before needing to walk off to make more. Leaving Jack with three women with two of them smothering littler one with all kinds of attention. Not that Winter Spirit would stick around to join in on something he could do with his son. Putting down tin he had snatched from Ero on the coffee table beside clay cookie jar gently. Off to the kitchen he would run to poke fun at Ero knowing he could get another kind of rise out him. He just made sure to bring a forgotten teapot that Ero must have forgotten to bring with him.

What he found when he traveled toward the kitchen was Ero standing besides turned on stove just staring. At larger tea pot filled with fresh water that was sitting on the flames slowly moving to a boil. In one of Ero's hand was a very ornate pocket mirror that he used to communicate with people.

"We pregnant?" Jack asked Ero about having another child.

"No, just age-old motto that destiny is a bitch." Ero spoke of a woman Bunnymund never preferred.

"Why?" Jack asked setting teapot down.

"Wanted to see if she could help understand your past." Ero pocketed the mirror. "All I got was her answering machine."

Jack ended up pocketing his hands into his hoodie when he leaned on counter's edge shouldering his staff. Saying he would've told Ero anything he wanted about him 300 years if he just ask. Since apart of that past was sitting in they living room socializing with their mother figure and her daughter.

"I know, but..." Ero was cut off when Jack walked toward him needing to make a point he thought was forgotten. By setting aside his staff so he could take hold of mirror Ero had pocketed second ago.

"I'm keeping this one and I know you have another some where." Jack shoved the piece of glass before Ero's face to only shove it into pockets of his hoodie.

"All right you...win!" Ero knew when to give up. "I'll move back tonight."

"..With our son!" Jack wasn't leaving Haukea in Edwyna's care any longer then he had to.

Two's little drama was cut short when Haukea's giggling followed by a loud coughing noise. Had them pulling apart and looking toward dining area of the kitchen where North sat. He held a small blade in his large hands carving something out of chuck of wood with Haukea watching him work.

"You make-up?" North asked not looking up from his carving.

"Well?" Jack stares at Ero.

"Got any more bed partners I don't' know about?" He asked Jack turning the whistling teapot off.

"That I can remember..." Jack would have finished if loud ha sounds hadn't come from North. "I...I was that bad!"

Again North couldn't hold back a laugh that could be heard from the living room gaining attention. That had familiar clicking of heels coming their way asking what pointless laughing about this time. What Tekla got was blushing Jack burying his face in junction between Ero's shoulder and neck. While Ero held Jack by his waistline stating they could talk about is sexual partners later.

"Something I miss?" Tekla asked making her way toward North.

"Really want to know?" He hands Haukea his new toy.

"Yes, since boys made up." She props her self up on his lap.

"My Sweet Candy Cane, What I would tell you..." He sheathes his small knife before scooping Haukea into his arm.

She ended up being filled in on the conversation he witnessed between Jack and Ero before he made his presence known. Saying how both boys could now connect with out worrying what they were doing. By pointing out Jack took Ero's mirror after Sheila failed tell Ero what he wanted to know. Followed by North's reaction to Ero's question about Jack's sexual partners. Haukea whole time North's chat was to busy playing with his new wooden toy to bother asking them.

"List we make." Tekla knew Jack couldn't keep track of them all.

"Yetis will make joke of this." North could remember Yetis caught Jack sneaking back into Workshop after hours.

"Double time for ones who do." Tekla wouldn't have any sort of teasing happen to ward Jack.

North only peck her cheek with simple kiss not wanting to corrupt Haukea's innocent mind just yet. Tekla smiled some knowing North was keeping his behavior to ravish her at a G-rated setting.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

Starting with a song Starstruck by Lady Gaga feat. Space Cowboy and Flo Rida.

I always been a fan of zatanna form YJ and had to add my own way added my way of honoring her. so please tell me that talking backwards isn't cool?

* * *

**Starstruck:**

Ero couldn't believe the list of people Jack 'slept with' that a Yeti dropped off with him when delivering Tekla's care package. Not that it had him running for shelter of his mother's home after discovering of Elsa. Since he ended up allowing her to come over and be apart of their lives whenever she was around. Allow her to help with Haukea development since he started to show affinity for icy element like her self. Not wanting their son to grow up hiding his magical gift from other children out the forest of Burgess in Pennsylvania. He ended up being taught by a few of the guardians that nothing was wrong with him.

"Did I miss him?" Jack came flying through one of the windows on first floor of his shared house with Ero.

"You just missed him." Ero sets down a list.

"Wanted to send a request for one of Tekla's cakes." Jack perched him self on a counter.

Jack's mood was lighten when Ero handed over frosted cake that Tekla had made earlier that day, and had delivered to them. Smile that appeared on Jack's face he wasn't using their limited amount of Snow Globes to make a request. Up he would lift the cake ignoring Ero's warning about ruining his own appetite before a meal. Not that Ero would object since he knew Jack was taking this cake to a few children he still hadn't meant.

"At least slice the cake up for them all to have equal pieces." Ero grabbed his sweater and chased after Jack.

"Coming along?" Jack smirked watching Ero.

"Nothing wrong with teaching portion control early." Ero reached for a basket.

He made sure to activate house's spirit in watching the place and Haukea while he was out with Jack. Answer he got was a groaning of some kind while window panels shook slightly scaring Jack as they exited the house. Ero assured him that what inhabit that home was friendly spirit that wasn't like ones portrayed in movies.

"Now we going on your staff or I'll have to walk?" Ero asked Jack about their mode of transportation.

"My staff and what's with the basket?" Jack poked what lay in Ero's hand.

"Just one of my magic tricks." Ero winked.

Jack over short amount of time he come to know Ero as a lover of amazing feats and now father to his only child. One of his features was his ability to surprise Jack using small packages to perform all kinds of tricks. Always resulted in one of them bent over a surface by other in aroused state.

"You're so getting some later." Jack whispered liking how Ero shivered when cold puffs of air tickled the back of Ero's neck.

"Yeah later." Ero tightly closed his eyes.

Both ended up mounting Jack staff after securing the cake within the basket that would hang off the Staff's carved top. That would lift into the air inch by inch into the air above the treetops. Before taking off into the air with Ero tightly holding on to Jack's mid-drift so he would so flying off. Not that he was scared of falling to his death if he didn't use a magical means to save him self.

"You going to tell me what you were reading?" Jack asked about the list.

"You're going to get angry." Ero stated trying to not look down.

"Come on." Jack shrugged not trying to sound bothered.

"It's a list of your sexual partners that Tekla and Guardian of Fate made." Ero whispered.

"WHAT?" Jack practically yelled.

Before Jack could abruptly turn around in the air and face Ero to ask what he had to say about what the list was about. From behind Jack Ero disappeared choosing to fly beside him familiar Dragon-Steed while he spoke.

"She just wanted to satisfied my curiously." Ero sighed tightening his hold on reins connected of Dragon-Steed. "Seems I'm..."

He was cut off when Jack flew above him and Dragon-Steed at the right angle to end up landing right behind Ero. Tucking his staff up right so he could embrace Ero's torso while tucking his head on to back of Ero.

"His was a mortal with talent for calming dragon." Jack spoke in a muffle tone. "Just..."

"I know." Ero understood why Jack never spoke of his past lovers.

Mortal and astral being life cycles were vastly different form one another since Jack had been granted immortally, and not Hiccup. Memories that Jack had of his time with Hiccup were treasured every minute they played in his mind. Never shared with anyone who couldn't under stand his own emotional pain attached to those memories.

"I know who he is." Ero knew how Jack spoke of. "My mother has copies of his books about dragons in her library."

"Do I want to know how she came by them?" Jack asked sounding more cheerful.

"Thank our Viking heritage connections." Ero spoke about pieces of his family tree.

"Explains why you have him." Jack looked over Ero's shoulder.

Snort of embers filled smoke came from the beast's nostrils at the comment name by Jack about him. Not that he was going to buck him off knowing his master would send him back to his mother's home. All he could do was throw a slight tantrum until he was dismounted after they arrived. Where he could calm down waiting upon his master and his lover to visit with his human friends.

"Where you find these species?" Jack asked about what type variety of beat Dragon-Steed was.

"Deep with in last few surviving forests some where in the USA." Ero couldn't remember. "A human hunter mistook him for actual dragon and shoots him..."

He didn't want to stay how nameless then ran off leaving Dragon-Steed to slowly start dying if his mother hadn't come across him. Using her magical abilities save the beast and added him to her collection. Using him when she needed to traveling from place with out using mortal forms of transportation. Seemed she handed him over to her son among other creatures he owned as a wedding gift.

"I think we should ride him around more often." Jack preferred this to his staff.

"...And spoil you?" Ero asked in joking matter.

"Nothing wrong with a change." Jack tightens his hold on Ero's waist.

Ero ended up sighing knowing he couldn't go around avoiding Jack after discovering yet another person he been with. All he could do was guide their ride to a backyard of someone that Jack had been bothering Ero about. A single boy who helped keeps the existence of The Guardians alive with his own power of Belief. Whose sister took quickly to Easter Bunny so quickly after intruding into Warren first place. Would end up greeted at the gate leading into the yard taken back by the sight of a Dragon-Steed.

"Coming?" Jack asked Ero handing him the basket.

"Give me a minute." Ero allows Jack to dismount.

"You got five." Jack turns from him.

Ero watched the way Jack was approached by Jamie asking if that was one of the pastries baked by hands of Mother Christmas. Would be answered by Ero walking up from behind the pair reaching toward Jamie's ear. Where out of thin air he would actually pull and whole silver dollar asking if this was his before flipping the coin.

"WOW!" Jamie was allowed to catch the coin.

"You should see what I could do with hat." Ero was ready to perform another trick.

"Really?" Jack asked wanting to see this.

"I was able to have our son." Ero crossed his arms.

Jamie pocketed his coin wanting them to stay put while he went and looked for a hat for Ero to use. Off he ran with this huge smile on his face in anticipation of what Ero was going to do for him. Left Jack and Ero standing there to wait for him to come back with item and possible his sister.

"I like him." Ero walked over to his Dragon-Steed.

"Told you." Jack practically turned toward him yelling.

"Meaning everyone else's losing whatever bet they had with you?" Ero asked about dealings going on.

"Heck yeah." Jack smirked.

"Do I want to know what you get out it?" Ero asked knowing he would find out.

Jack planted his staff in the ground when he explained about a romantic weekend that included their son being baby-sat. If Jamie did insist on seeing magic tricks from Ero upon first meeting him then every guardian did something. Sandy would have to allow Ero and Jack to use his island for a three-day week's end. Tooth and her mini-fairies were to stop gushing over Jack's teeth since Ero started to get bothered about it. North and Tekla were allowed care for Haukea along side their ever-growing daughter for three-day week's end. Bunnymund would have to hand over chocolate eggs from his stash.

"You're just doing this to get back on my good side." Ero smirked.

"More like get into your pants." Jack winked.

"You already did that." Ero meant their first time.

"Got Haukea out of it." Jack smirked remembering his little face.

They made sure to leave their child in the hair of house's spirit while they were here introducing Jamie to Jack's life partner. Not they that needed to worry since the spiritual being showed great responsibility with caring for Haukea, and their home. Being away for a few hours for a social call wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Ever thought about..." Ero teetered his head side to side. "Wanting another one?"

"Let's wait and see where we go with Haukea." Jack thought Haukea was enough for know.

Ero ended up rolling his eyes at what Jack had to say while he preformed his usual task with Dragon-Steed. By turning flesh and blood creature back into a small figurine made of crystal material. He would tuck into pocket of Jack's hoodie while pulling him into a quick peck on his lips. Had him pulling back when Jamie came running his way waving some baseball cap in one his hands around. His Greyhound was right besides happily following him while his sister followed giggling.

"Lively." Ero watched them stop at the gate.

"Full of energy." Jack elbows Ero in his side.

They conversation ended when Jamie offering Ero this baseball cap and Sophie came running to them. Sophie was one that wanted a Pooka pulled out of the hat instead of an actually rabbit. Jamie ended up telling her that Ero would need to bigger hat if he needed to pull out Bunnymund. Not her girl her age cared about the reality about a Pooka not being able to come through a small hat.

"Eome tuo yunnb." Ero reached into the inside of the cap's center.

His arm reached all the way into the hat while his other hand held the hat in the mid air before Jamie and Sophie. Jack stood off to side watching this whole thing take place wishing he could capture this moment. Knowing at any minute Ero's would pull with buried deep arm from cap with bunny in hand.

"Pooka!" Sophie whined.

"Sophie you know can't do that." Jamie couldn't take her whining anymore.

Ero to settled two of them drops the hat he been holding asking if anyone knew what he could do with Pooka plushie. Since within his other hand being held by his ears that made Sophie squeal with a joy. To her Pooka plushie would be handed quieting her so her brother wouldn't be bothered.

"Nice." Jack liked this. "Speaking backwards is new."

"Changing things up." Ero shrugged.

"It's works." Jack liked how Sophie was easily entertained.

"What can I say?" Ero looked to the ground where cap fell.

He then twirled his hand around to create a gust of wind to sweep up the hat and drop hear wear on Jamie's head. This excited the him more to the point the cake that was brought would be forgotten when magic tricks were performed. A few had to do with rubber ball being pulled out from behind an ear, or out of a pocket. A few origami creatures followed from paper were brought to life for short time. Light bulb was turned on and off with out being screwed into a lamp or fixture.


End file.
